HipHop Romance and Street Dancing Love
by RedMapleLeaf
Summary: Sasuke, and a famouse hip-hop and street dancing dancer. Sakura, a local talented street dancer. Both competitive to win the name Konoha Street King/Queen. Will hip-hop bring them together or take them apart. Major SasuSaku minor InoShika NaruHina NeijiTe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing something so...longish...but pls enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

* * *

Blinding lights of different colours flashed everywhere.

Heavy music pounding throughout the pub.

People crowded around two dancers, while swaying towards the beat as they shout and cheer for the competition.

A dancing competition. Or more precise, a street dancing competition.

One in black, one in white.

Both warming up, both confident in winning.

The first one, wearing black, strides towards the middle of the dance floor. He did a fancy footwork while he move his arms in the beat. Up, down, Up, down then the dancer added a step towards to the left, then right while putting a bit of a slide for the style. His 6-step was good. He suddenly did a little twirl then hop down on foot while his other shot leg so it can give him a powerful spin. Immediately, he put his right hand down to balance him so he can do a perfect downrock. After, he shot back while a twirl and smirk towards the opponent.

The other dancer wearing white was not intimidated, he calmly walked in front, instead of doing the usual footwork for warming up. He dropped down the floor and use his hand to steady him as ready himself to do a one-hand handstand, he lift his leg in the air, doing a perfect freeze. After, he came up and he did the 6-step quick and accurate as he added the flashy style in the dance. He dropped down towards the ground again but this time he put both hands on the ground and lifted his body and legs so it wil be vertical, facing the ground. A perfect Turtle.

Everyone watched in awe as the dancer other moves. Nike kick, then the Windmill, then a perfect headstand. The dancer jumped up and did a small footwork. He turned toward the opponent and smirked. Everybody knew who won.

The guy in the black hoodie eyes were wide. He then walked towards the person in white and gave a friendly handshake.

"Great dancing. I totally got burned, dude. Hey, whats your name?"

The person in white put down the hood.

Pink hair, emerald eyes, porcelain skin.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**okay...that was tiring...i know it is kinda short but writing (typing) is not easy.**

**pls review. i will try and update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, but i own the story and dance moves**

* * *

_Briiiiiiiiing-iiiiiiiiing Briiiiiiiiiiiiing_

**CRASH!**

"Stupid alarm clock",Sakura said as she yawned,"Disturbing my beauty sleep." She then fell back on her bed, trying to get more sleep. But suddenly she stood up again,"Wait a sec... I only set the alarm clock when..." That is when reality hit her...

Today was the first day of school.

Shit.

"Damn it! I'm LATE!" Sakura yelled. She shot out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. After the cleaning and a cold shower, Sakura came out while combing her hair. She decided that today she will leave her hair down since she was too lazy to tie it up now. She walked towards her closet and pulled out her uniform. She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

The uniform contains a white blouse with a navy tie and a short navy skirt. The dress shirt brought out the curves in her body and the skirt showed her long, creamy legs. The uniform was simple but very feminine. Sakura scrunched up her nose, she always thought the uniform was too..._girly _for her, especially the skirt. The skirt was too short for her likings. The the top was a bit tight and it is..._frilly_. _Ugh._ But all she could do is follow the rules.

Sakura ran down stairs only to cause to almost crash into her brother, Touya. No, scratch that. She did crash into to Touya.

**Bang!!**

"Oww.." They both said. "You know, as much as I love you sis, but sometimes you can be so clumsy." Touya said while rubbing the small bump on the side of his head. Sakura pouted,"Well, I got hurt too Nii-san, so don't be so bitchy about it."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Such young lady and already using such vulgar words. I knew I shouldn't let you go to those dancing pubs on the holidays." He chuckled while pulling Sakura up. Sakura smoothed out her skirt and said in a bored tone,"But in the end you always let me go."

Touya sighed,"And thats the thing I hate the most about me..." Sakura patted her borther's shoulder and said,"Well, hey! Look on the bright side, at least I still love you."

Touya chuckled,"Yeah, just don't go fangirling over me, cause I have enough fangirls." "Ewww...thats like incest!" Sakura exclaimed. Touya shook his head while muttering under his breath,"Don't know what things go through your head..."

But it was true that her brother was attractive. He has the most silkest red hair she ever seen, and almost everybody gets jealous of it...including her. His hair wasn't flamy red but was darker, more like this reddish maroon colour. His hair would frame his face, sometimes covering his dark green eyes. Unlike Sakura's lively emerald eyes, he had this darker shade of green giving it an mysterious effect. This all goes with his slightly toned skin and well-built body.

Sakura just smiled as she walked towards the breakfast table. Her eyes brighten when she was her favourite (A/N: sry i use the english way of spelling) food--strawberry pancake. She squealed in delight as she pulled out her chair and sat down. She took the syrup and slowly poured on her plate. She took a big bite and said in a big voice," Oishi!! (yummy) I love it!!"

Touya sat down with a mug of coffee in his hands. He took out a newspaper and started reading. "Oh. I almost forgot to tell you that mom and dad won't be home for a month." Touya said calmly. Sakura just shrugged and she kept digging in her pancake. Her parents were never home, so why would she care. It will be better if they weren't here since they would totally restrict from her dancing dream, by the way, her mother will go crazy for not being "lady-like". And "lady-like" is what Sakura despise.

Touya shook his head at his sister's antics. He look at his watch and said," Well, I'll be going to school now",he turn he gaze to her sister,"do you need me to drop you off at school?" Sakura shook her head,"No, I'll walk to school since it is not far away." Touya shrugged. He sat up and took his car keys and said his goodbyes to her sister.

* * *

Sakura wiped her mouth with her napkin and put her dishes in the sink. She looked at her watch and curse for almost forgetting the time. She ran out the door with her black messenger bag. While she was running, she quickly took out her I-pod and put on the music 'Low'. Another reason why she wanted to walk alone is because she also needed to think some new dance moves for the upcoming competition- Konoha Street Royal. Last time she couldn't get in the competition because her parents were there. Now, since they are on business trip, she will take this opportunity to get in this challenge and win the title; Konoha Street's Queen.

She thought about doing Krump but it was too plain despite it is one of the best dances she can do. She definitely can't do power moves since; one, it is totally not her style; and two, her thin and slender body is not suited to do those moves. Doing Lock might be a good idea, also freeze, if power is what she lack and the thing that she doesn't lack is _flexibility. _Her style is quick, accurate and of course stylish. And flexibility is what is needed there. Because of that, she totally can do all those flips and stuff, which thanks to all the cheerleading things she did in middle school. But she quitted it since she can't stand all those gossips and 'nail-bed' talk, it was totally not her thing.

She stop thinking about it as she arrived at her destination-- Konoha High of Arts. She picked this school becuase it is not one of the best high schools around but also to graduate from this school, everyone must master one of the M.A.D subjects. M.A.D stands for **Music**, **Art**, **Drama**. No wonder it was named Konoha High of **Arts**. _Duh._ The reason why Sakura enter this school is because this place is packed with talented teachers and students. She can not only learn how to improve her dance moves but also compete with other students.

But when She was about to step into the school grounds, she was almost hit by a yellow blurr causing her to almost loose her balance. Almost being the key. Thanks to all those dance lessons she she took, she manage to catch her balance. She turned around and was about to yell at him but was stopped by a mountain of 'sorries' and 'gomens'. There, standing right in front of her, was a guy with blonde hair and slightly tan skin that kept bowing and yelling out apologies.

"I'm soooo sorry! I should have never done that! I should be killed, murdered-"

"Uhh..." Sakura desperately trying to find something to say.

"-tortured, castrated-"

Wait! Did he said _castrated_!? No, no, no!! She didnt want to go that _far_...

"-and then burned into ashes! Oh! I am soooo sorry! I will do anything for you to accept my apology! I would even go and kill the president for you-"

_Hmmm... Kill the president? _Sakura thought, _Actually, maybe I should tell him to kill George Bush and- Wait! I shouldn't be thinking about this!_

"-Oh just please forgive me! Please I beg you! I never mean to do this-"

"Ummm... I forgive you?..." Sakura said awkwardly.

The guy immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her with the most beautiful and brightest sapphire eyes she ever seen. He smiled at brightly (She swore she saw his smile glowing!) and said in a relieved yet happy vice," Really!? Oh my god! Thank you! You will never know what this means to me! I absolut-"

Sigh. Now here comes to the whirlpool of gratitude.

"Um, its okay. Really." Sakura helplessly trying to stop him. But fortuately he did stop. "Oh, by the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I love ramen and my dream is becoming the President, that is after you tell me to kill the president." he said while rubbing his neck. Sakura chuckle at his antics, "I'm Sakura Haruno and I love dancing and chocolate." "Dancing?" he asked," then you definitely came to the right school. And now that you mention that, I never seen you around here? Are you new?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Cool! Hey, how 'bout I show you around and take you to the office!" Naruto yelled. Sakura nodded her head immediately since it would be much quicker with a guide here. Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her to the office to get schedule.

* * *

"Um, how may I help you?" the woman sitting in the front desk asked.

"I would like my schedule for the year please." Sakura said politely. The woman nodded and begin rummaging through the folders. "May I know your name?" "Sakura Haruno." The women went back and search through the 'H' area. Soon after the woman found the folder and handed it to Sakura. "Hope you have a wonderful year here", the woman smiled warmly.

Sakura nodded good bye to the woman and was about open the folder but Naruto beat her to it. "Awesome! You are in the same classroom as me!" Naruto exclaimed! He handed back the schedule, letting Sakura to look at it.

This was her schedule:

**Homeroom--A203 Kakashi**

**English--A105 Kurenai**

**Math--A306 Asuma**

**Medical Class--Lab Shizune**

**Lunch**

**Science--Biology Lab Orochimaru**

**P.S.E (Personal Social Education)--A207 Jiraiya**

**P.E-- Gym Gai**

**M.A.D (2 periods)**

Sakura inwardly smiled when she saw Shizune was the one teaching her Medical Class. Sure, she likes dancing but the she is not taking it for a career. Her career is becoming a medical doctor, and Shizune is one of the best medical teacher in the whole country, aside from Tsunade, the principal of the school.

Sakura turned to face Naruto, only to see Naruto looking curiously at her schedule. "What?" Sakura nudging him in the ribs. Naruto snapped out of his daze and only shook his head,"Oh. I was just wondering what M.A.D subject you are doing." Sakura just smiled,"I'm doing Music." Naruto eyes widen and he exclaimed,"Same with me! I'm also doing Music! So what are you doing in M? I'm doing rap and singing." "Oh. I am just doing dancing, thats all." Sakura shrugged. Naruto nodded his head and muttered,"Same as Sasuke-teme..."

_Sasuke? ... Sounds oddly familiar? ... Wonder who he is? _Sakura thought. But she quickly brushed it off as the bell rang. "Oh! Its almost class time! We better get to class, even though our teacher is _always_ late." Sakura gave Naruto a questioning look while saying,"We have a teacher that's always late?" "You'll understand when you meet him", Naruto said while dragging Sakura to class.

* * *

Sakura was dragged into class by Naruto before the last bell rang. She look around the classroom curiously while Naruto let go of Sakura walking to his seat, leaving Sakura standing in front awkwardly. Suddenly the opened reveiling a rather handsome man with silver hair and a mask covering half of the face.

"Sorry, I was late because there was this old lady-" But before the teacher finished, Naruto stood up while pointing at the teacher accusingly, "LAIR!"

The teacher raised his hands in defence while saying,"OK, chill. At least I'm in class right now!" Naruto just huffed and sat right down causing Sakura to giggle at his antics. Kakashi turned as he heard. He tilted his head as he asked her,"You're the new transferred student, am I correct?" Sakura nodded. He turn towards the class and said,"As you can see, we have a new student here. Let listen to her as she introduce herself." He turned and nodded to Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath and said,"Um, I tranferred from West Leaf High and came to learn here. I enjoy dancing and my career is becoming a doctor." Kakashi nodded at her simple introduction, he then asked the the students,"Now who wants to ask Miss Haruno some questions?" Hands were suddenly all raised up. "OK, one by one."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Hey you look pretty hot!"

"Wanna be my babe?"

"Did you die your hair?" (A vein popped out on her forehead when she heard that.)

"Do you want to come to my room tonight?"

"Would like to me my partner for the dance?"

Mountains and mountain of question were thrown to her, so much that she didn't know which answer she should answer. kakshi sighed at this and took a deep breath and yelled,"**_QUIET!!_**" Everybody was silence. Kakashi took another breath to calm himself down. He then looked at Sakura and said,"Now, I think Sakura-san can't answer all that question so ask her after class please." The student all nodded. "Now, Sakura needs a seat to sit. Lets see..." Kakashi looked around the class.

Sakura inwardly hope she sit next to a girl or even better Naruto but not everything goes your way.

"Lets see... Oh! Why don't you sit next to Uchiha Sasuke."

Suddenly all glares were shot at her.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**finally i finished!! sry for the late update but my brother got tumor and i had exams. i promise i will update quicker!! **

**reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

hey, sry 4 the late update

**hey, sry 4 the late update! and yes im still alive.**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto, but all the rest i do...i noe im possessive**

* * *

Life is a bitch. Okay, life is a bitch _**sometimes**_. But still, its a bitch.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the 'problem' next to her. Uchiha Sasuke. No wonder, those girls were glaring at her. Okay, she'll admit he's _**pretty**_ good-looking. Silky ebony hair, dark onyx pools, soft pale skin, well-built figure; okay, fine, he wasn't just good-looking but also very hot. (Not like she will admit it in front of him). But that's not the problem, the problem is that _**Uchiha**_ Sasuke was supposed to be her first opponent last year in the Kohona's Street Royal! No wonder his name sounded so familiar. But because of her freaking parents just had to visited her and Touya on that day, she was locked in her house, not allowed to go anywhere that night. This cause her to not arrive at the competition, and not arriving means you are too afraid to battle your opponent, in other words- a wuss.

Sakura slouched down on her desk, the teacher just had her to sit next to the person who won the Kohona's Street King last year and the year before that and the year before that. It was free period since everybody just got back from the holidays and the teacher only cared about his book -cringes- Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura buried her head in her arms, hoping Sasuke won't notice her. It was already very humiliating not going the to competition, but it will be more humiliating if he found it was her. But life wasn't like that because it''s a bitch.

"Tch. Haruno", Sakura raised her head to the person- Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked at her at the corner of his eyes. "So how does it feel like losing, without even competing with me?"

So he remembers. Sakura glared at him, "Shut up."

He chuckled. "I think that a girl like you shouldn't be that rude." He rested both elbow on the desk while raising his hands, putting it together. He leaned forward, letting his lips slightly graze his hands. This simple gesture was enough to make her blush. She quickly turns her head away from him, hiding her blush. How can a simple movement like that be so... so... hot?

She heard more chuckling behind. This only made her blush even more. "Embarassed?" he suddenly whispered in her ear.

Sakura would have jumped out of her seat and landed on the floor... painfully, if Sasuke didn't catch her by steadying her waist with his arm, bringing their faces closer, only inches apart.

"Ehem! As much I like to see you guys act out one of the most romantic yet hottest part of my novel, but I don't think the school allows this behavior", Kakashi suddenly said without taking his eyes off the book.

Sakura quickly pushed Sasuke away from her; she looked around and found everyone looking at her. _Shit. They were staring at us the whole time._ Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke, only to find him smirking back her.

Sakura growled. This is going to be a looong day.

* * *

The first four periods went pretty smoothly except she got a few glares from girls in her classes. It was lunch time and she was craving for a piece of pizza but when she got to the door of the cafeteria she was stopped by the infamous red-haired whore.

"I want to talk to you," Karin said in that squeaky voice.

"More like bitching," Sakura muttered, but unfortunately Karin heard it. Her face suddenly turns red and started trembling in anger, almost making her dark-framed glasses fall off.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!! YOU BITCH!" Karin roared.

Sakura smirked, "Look who's talking." Karin's nose flared. She raises her hand, readying herself to slap Sakura but was suddenly stopped by someone, actually more like _**three**_ someones.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that," a brunette with two buns on her head growled.

A beautiful blonde with sapphire eyes stepped in, "Unless, you want to get kicked out of the school. Which we totally don't mind, right Hinata?"

A girl with pearl white eyes and long violet hair said in a shaky voice," Y-yeah."

Karin huffed and pulled her hand out of the brunette's grip and glared at the blonde, "You win this time Ino, but next time your going down."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Tenten, you better protect from this whore." Ino said while eyeing the brunette next to her. Everybody laughed.

"With pleasure," Tenten smirked.

Karin glared at the three and shove passed Sakura. Sakura caught her balance and glared at Karin's back while muttering,"Slut."

A hand was suddenly pressed on Sakura's shoulder, she turn her head and met two pair of sapphire eyes.

"Hey, we saw you out there and thought you were so awesome talking to Karin-bitch like that." Ino said as her eyes shine in admiration.

"No, thank you for stopping the whore just then, from touching me." Sakura said while smiling.

"Then you have to thank Tenten then, for that," Ino pointed her perfectly manicured finger at the brunette behind her.

Tenten smiled while sticking her hand out," Tenten. And the behind me is Hinata."

The pearl-eyed girl stepped forward and timidly took out her hand and stutter,"N-nice to m-meet you."

Sakura smiled warmly at them she shook both people's hand and said, "Nice to meet you guys too. By the way my name is Sakura."

Ino ran up to Sakura and put her arm around her shoulder, "And I'm Ino. Hey, since you're new here. Why not eat with us and our friends?"

Sakura nodded, so maybe life wasn't so bitchy after all.

* * *

After getting Sakura's favourite pizza, Ino dragged Sakura to one of the tables. She then pointed to a guy with a pineapple-shaped haired guy that was sleeping face down on the table.

"That's my boyfriend, Shikamaru! He is so lazy that all he does is sleep in class or watch clouds but guess what! The teacher doesn't even care because he is a genius with the IQ that is more than 200!" Ino said while looking proudly at her boyfriend.

Shikamaru seemed to be woken up by his girlfriend's yappering, (why am I not surprised), lift his head off the table while muttering incoherent words under his breath,"Troublesome." Ino bonked him on the head and sat down next to him saying sourly, "But since he is so lazy, he thinks everything and I mean EVERYTHING is troublesome." Sakura started giggling at hearing this while Shikamaru just shook his head and put his arm around Ino.

"That's Neiji over there," Tenten pointed to a boy with chocolate long hair that was tied in a low pony-tail. But surprisingly he had the same pearl-like eyes like Hinata and astonishingly handsome. "He's my boyfriend", Tenten blushed while saying that," He is the infamous Hyuuga prodigy! Oh! And you are probably wondering why, Hinata and Neiji have the same eyes! That's because they're cousin!" Then suddenly Tenten leaned over to Sakura's ear and whispered, "But he has this over-protective streak on Hinata, I mean he wouldn't let a guy within 10 meter radius with her." Sakura eyes widen at this and looked at Neiji weirdly. Neiji turned to Tenten and glared at her but immediately disappeared when Tenten smiled warmly at him.

"Sakura-chan!!" Sakura turned and saw Naruto running to her. She was about to wave at him until she saw another familiar figure right next to him. _Sasuke_. That bastard! What was he doing here? Sakura glared with all her might at him and only got a smirk returned.

"Hey Naruto! Hey Sasuke!", Ino yelled.

"Hey Ino", Naruto replied, while Sasuke nodded in returned. Sakura just stayed silent.

"Oh this is Sasuke and Naruto!" Ino turned to Sakura. Sasuke smirked,"It's okay. We know each other very well, right Sakura?"

Sakura glared. "Piss off." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto looked at Sakura and then Sasuke with confusion. He eyes suddenly brightened with relization. "Oh, I know!" Both of them stopped glaring and looked at Naruto, "Know what?"

"You guys are dating!"

…

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

"Him/Her?!" Sakura and Sasuke pointed at each other, "No fucking way."

Ino giggled, "It's hard to believe since your guys are so privity."

They were both silent.

Suddenly the lunch bell rang, everybody hurried to their class… M.A.D class.

And Sakura didn't finished her pizza.

* * *

Sakura changed into her light pink tanktop and black cotton short-shorts. Another great thing about M.A.D class is that you don't need to wear that _girly_ uniform.

She pushed open the door and found many students are in casual wear. Some were chatting while others were praticing or stretching.

Sakura slinged off her bag and grabbed her water bottle. She took one long gulp and settle down to stretching while listening to her I-pod.

But suddenly screams and screeches were everywhere. Nobody needs to guess who was it. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke clad in a navy shirt and black baggy pants, looking as hot as ever.

NO, she didn't just think that.

Sakura scowled at herself and trying to avoid Sasuke. But Sasuke being Sasuke, he saw her and winked. All the fangirls thought that was directed to themselves, screamed.

The was bursted open showing a familiar face of masked face. Sakura was utterly surprised to see Kakashi as a dancing teacher. Another figure came out of the door. And to everybody's horror it was Gai.

"WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! AND I AM MAITO GAI AND THIS HATAKE KAKASHI! AND YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I ALSO TEACH DRAMA BUT I HELP OUT HERE FOR THE YOUTH OF ART! YOUTH!" Gai shouted, using his… um… 'youthful' tone.

Kakashi sighed. He cleared his throat and said, "As you can see, you're in the music department—Dancing. We don't take thing easy. You lose, you lose. You're out, you're out. And if I don't like you, you're most definitely out."

Everyone gulped. Who wouldn't?

"Now we only choose a few members to advance class. And you must present the best you can do with the partner and the dance you got from us. These are names with the dance you proposed in this hat. Now go. And girls only."

Ever girl were chattering, wishing they could get Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hand in the hat. She fished for a while and pulled the one she want out. Sakura looked:

_Uchiha Sasuke Latin/Cha-Cha/Salsa_

Ooh, life was _definitely_ a **bitch**.

* * *

**ugh…finally finish…sry that I took so long. review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sry 4 the late update!! been rly busy…**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto.**

"Hell no."

"Come on! Stop being a wuss!"

"No."

"Please~ Just for ME!"

"That just makes it even worse."

"But it's for the dance!"

"Sakura, I thought I made it clear. I won't put a fucking rose in my mouth."

Sakura nearly laughed right there and then. It wasn't common to see Sasuke complaining about something so immature. She cleared her voice and said, "Stop being a baby, Sasuke. It won't make a big difference."

_Won't make a big difference my ass!_

Sasuke growled and glared at the flower with so much intense that Sakura was surprised that it didn't burn up and die.

Sakura shrugged, "Well, guess what? I have to wear these stupid heels. It makes us even if you get the rose."

Sasuke took a look at her freakishly-high red high-heels and deadpanned, "Girls are supposed to wear heels."

Smirk.

"But, I guess it is understandable for you."

Ooh, he got her good.

Sakura fumed and threw the rose, "YOU! ARGH!" She stomped to the middle of the floor while Sasuke chuckling behind her. If it wasn't for the stupid teacher to make them wear some stupid costume because of their weird obsession, this wouldn't happen. _Stupid Sasuke, stupid flower, stupid heels, stupid teachers…_

While Sakura was having her inner-turmoil, other students were staring at her in awe. Sure, Sakura wasn't OMIGAWDHOTASHELL but she looked drop-dead gorgeous in her red dress. It was a satin halter dress with a V-neck. The dress starts hugging her at the top then until it gets to the waist it flows out, it ends just right at the middle of her calf. Every time she turns quick enough, the dress will fly up, but the little beads decorating the dress controls it, making sure nobody gets too much of a glimpse at her slender legs.

Sasuke was also looking gorgeous as ever. He was wearing shimmering red long-sleeved-shirt in a darker shade than Sakura. He had a very low V-neck, showing off his chest. His shirt was lightly tucked in his black pants. Sasuke straighten his collar and smirked at Sakura, who literally had to tear her gaze from him. While tying up her hair in a messy bun, Sakura couldn't help but blush. Even in simple attire, Sasuke still looked hot as ever. Of course, she will die before she will admit that in front cocky bastard.

Kakashi looked away from his orange book and nodded in approval at the costumes, "Well, let's go then." Gai slide in a CD in the computer and attached the speakers, suddenly strong tango music filled the air…

Sakura gracefully lift her arm, her eyes stating a challenge. Sasuke smirked. He took her hand and accepted it. Sasuke put his arm around her slender waist, as she put her other hand on his shoulder. Under every one's gaze, Sasuke led her into a different world.

Quick and accurate steps, strong and sharp movements, light and graceful turns, slow and sensual hips… Sasuke twirled Sakura, letting her dress fly up as the beads bumped into each other, making clear and ringing sounds. Their steps were in sync and their eyes never left each other. Sasuke took Sakura from one end to another end, and suddenly with a flick of his wrist, he let go of her waist, giving her a quick turn. Sakura didn't expect this and almost lost her steps. _Almost_ being the key word. Sasuke quickly pulled her back and wrapped his arm around again, the corner of his lips twitched. Sakura's eyes narrowed, she won't let him underestimate herself.

Sakura twist her left leg over Sasuke's, using her foot to hook herself steady. Sasuke looked at her in confusion but as he saw Sakura's other leg coming up, he tightens his hold on her. Sakura slowly lifted her leg and straighten in the air. The material of her dress slowly slides down, showing her soft creamy legs. Hoots and howls were heard. Sakura lifted her eyebrows, Sasuke smirked.

After that, even sharper dance moves were used. Quick movements around the legs, twist and turns on the swaying hips. Sakura heels tapped around the floor. Inside of this perfect performance, was a competition between skills.

She wraps her legs around him. He lifts her up. She does a floor-slide-split. He spins her in his arms. They were challenging each other. No mistake was allowed. The only thing that mattered was the dance and the dancers. Nothing else.

The music was about to end. They were even. Nobody won, nobody lost. But Sasuke wasn't going to end it like that. He suddenly gave Sakura a twirl, before she could actually get a hold of herself, Sasuke took her into his arms, and did it again, but this time he let go. Sakura was already dizzy and lost her support, she subconsciously tried to grab him, but who would have known that Sasuke's arm was already at her waist again and she leaning backwards on it. Sakura's pink hair got loose and fell, lightly touching the hard floor. Sasuke was dipping Sakura. Boys were going crazy while the girls mutter in venom.

Sakura lifted her leg and rested near his hip trying to get up but it was futile. Sasuke slowly caressed her leg and put his hand under her knee. He also lowers himself, his slightly longer strands of black hair tickled her forehead, his eyes were filled with amusement, he smirked, "Tch, surprised?"

_HE, HE, HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!_

He pulled her up. Sakura hurriedly took advantage of the opportunity and crossed her legs around him. She slowly slides down his body, eyes showing unhidden fury. He smiled cockly and pull her up again, hands on her hips, he lift her up as he slowly spins. Her hair and dress were flying as if she was soaring in the sky.

He finally put her down. While Sakura was still in daze, the rose that Sakura threw somehow ended up in Sasuke's hand. He slowly bent down on one knee, and with grace, he lifted the red rose into Sakura's hand. Deciding to play along him for now, Sakura took the flower and with a strong kick of her leg, her dress opened up as if a peacock was fluffing its feathers. Amazing. Sparkling. _Glamorous_. She then threw the flower to the crowd. The students screamed, the song ended.

Gai was gaping in amazement, unable to say how… youthful it was, and Kakashi wasn't reading his book (Now that explains everything). Everybody applauded. Sasuke stood up and straighten his shirt and looked at the girl beside him. Sakura picked up her hair-band and ran to the changing room. It doesn't matter what other people think now. Just at the last few seconds, she officially lost to Sasuke Uchiha.

_What will become of me?_

_Sigh_.

Touya looked at her sister with concern. Ever since she came home, she was in a low mood. At first Touya thought it was because today was the first day of school and she was just tired. But now, seeing she has just sighed her 55th time (yes, he counted), he thinks it is definitely not that simple. He put down his book and looked at Sakura again who was eating her second bowl of ice-cream.

"You are not telling me something."

Sakura suddenly tensed.

"It's nothing."

"I'm your brother. I have the right to know."

As Sakura meets Touya's stern stare, she knew she can't keep it in anymore… Her brother's green, green eyes always have that affect. She doesn't know why but it does. And her brother knows that too. She slowly put down her spoon and took in a big breath.

"*&%*%$#~#*%"

"What?"

"*&%*%$#~#*%"

"Still can't hear you."

"*&%*%$#~#*%"

"Sakura… Speak up."

SILENCE.

Another breath.

"I lost to this guy."

"…"

"…"

"…THAT'S ALL!"

"…"

"THAT'S ALL YOU WERE SULKING FOR!"

"…"

"AND HERE I THOUGHT SOMETHING REALLY HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"…"

"LIKE HARASSMENT, RAPE, BULLYING, LOVE, _ANYTHING_!"

"…"

"BUT _NO_, YOU ARE SULKING OVER LOOSING TO THIS GUY! STUFFING YOURSELF WITH THE _BEST ITALIAN ICE CREAM_ FOR A GUY!"

"…"

"AND THE NEXT THING WILL HAPPEN IS THAT YOU GO ALL DEPRESS BECAUSE OF ALL THE WEIGHT YOU GAIN FROM THE ICE CREAM, AND THEN YOU EAT MORE ICE CREAM, WHICH LEADS TO ANOTHER DEPRESSION! AND YOU'RE DOING THIS ALL FOR A _GUY_!"

"…"

Drip.

A tear dropped.

Touya immediately stopped and curse himself for going too far. He quickly rushed to Sakura's side, trying to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry."

That was all Sakura needed.

Embarrassed, she wiped her eyes and smiled at her brother. She was lucky to have him.

Seeing Sakura smiling again, Touya let out a breath. He could never stand her crying, not that she cry that much. Sakura was a strong girl and he was proud of it.

Touya went back to his seat, while ruffling his maroon hair. He decided to change the topic.

"So who is in charge of the dancing department?"

"Kakashi-sensei."

…

"WHAT!"

Sweat-drop.

**Pls review!!!**


End file.
